Death's Revenge
by Zeyuna
Summary: After the genocide of the Kuruta tribe, Kyoko thinks she is the only survivor. On a path of revenge on the Genei ryodan, she goes on a search, meeting Anya and Ricca along the way...are the Genei Ryodan after Kyoko too? *finshed*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's note- no matter how hard I try to convince Mr. Togashi to let me have HunterXHunter, I still don't own it.*sigh*.or any of the characters.  
  
Zeyuna-I'M BACK!!! MWAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone- *whispers* 'Please, tell me she's kidding..' 'Don't think so..' 'Man!, I thought we just finished one!' 'no kidding.'  
  
Zeyuna-Aren't you guys excited!!!  
  
Nami- sure..  
  
Emiohki-We're ecstatic..*sarcasm*  
  
Zeyuna- this is gonna be so much fun! Well, this is only a somewhat long prologue to 'Two Minds'..it's not about Kurapika though.just to say in the beginning.this is about another survivor. This takes place about a week after the genocide.okie! Enjoy!...dan dan dan!!! DEATH'S REVENGE!! MWAHAHA! I love these creepy titles.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 (I don't know how many chapters there'll be so..)  
  
~~*Death's Revenge*~~  
  
A dark shadow rest over the emptiness of the land. The young girl looked over her shoulder, only seeing the skeletons of trees, bushes, and even people. She didn't want to face it anymore, she wanted to leave, wanted to get away from all the death that clouded her vision, and her mind. But it was impossible to, even if she could leave, she wouldn't. Even if there was nothing left for her, she still knew it was her home, it had always been. Her family, her friends, they had all been here, but weren't any longer. All that was left was solitude, death, and the cold emptiness inside her. She didn't know why she wasn't killed, why she couldn't be with the ones she loved. She held her head down and cried, but all she could feel inside was anger. Her eyes flashed, the darkness inside her bringing out her true feelings, 'They'll pay for what they've done, they must.' She thought as she walked to the dirt path ahead of her, 'I'll get revenge for you, for all of you, my dear Kurutas.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeyuna-now.don't think this is it..this is only like a half page of my four and a half page prologue.so stay tuned! I'll put up more in a little bit! Maybe tonight even..oops.I still gotta do my homework.darn.  
  
Serena- She's an idiot..  
  
Tsuya- No kidding..  
  
Zeyuna-*pretending to ignore it* So~next up is more and then time for 'TWO MINDS'!! That one is like 13 pages..it might take me a while to type that all...and as I said..THIS IS NOT KURAPIKA!!! I don't ever think of him as a girl ok! In advance, this is Kyoko.okie! Well..stay around for more!  
  
Everyone-whew..  
  
Zeyuna- sheesh.you would think that wouldn't you...HUNTRESS!!! MWAHAHAHA! I don't let things get by me that easily! Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2 New Encounters

Disclaimer's Note- I still own nothing, you should know that by now.tehehe..  
  
Zeyuna- I'm back again, with part 2!!!  
  
Everyone- uh.yeah?  
  
Zeyuna- Of course, yeah!! We get to find out what friends Kyoko meets on her way to the Genei Ryodan!! Whoopah!  
  
Emiohki- this should be SO fun..  
  
Tsuya- You said it..  
  
Serena- no kidding.but let's just play along.we don't want Huntress on our backs again now, do we?  
  
Nami- Right..so, Zeyuna, your fic.uh, get on with it!  
  
Zeyuna- Whatever you say! And here it is.Chapter 2~! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ chapter 2  
  
~~*Death's Revenge*~~  
  
-rewind- Kyoko has decided to finally leave the Rukuso region in search of the Genei Ryodan.I may not had said that in the last chapter though...I'm an idiot!  
  
The light flashed across her face as she walked through the forest. The darkness concealed her anger, leading her to how she could forget. The world around her had been so dark, too dark for someone like her. Her life had been perfect, a great family, friends, the world which she had grown up to love and care about. But all of it was gone now, destroyed, but for what, why? All she knew is what vengeance was what her life would be from now on. To take the lives from the ones who had taken her tribe's. 'Genei Ryodan,' she told herself, 'they'll see my eyes of death.' She thought again as her crimson eyes glared. The path through the forest led her to the shore. The blue ocean waves reflected her eyes, as they changed into their old color. A memory flashed, she was playing, with kids her age, running and laughing. It seemed so long ago, the times of her life, but it had only been a week. A week of death has passed, a time of sorrows brought upon me. The wind blew through her blond hair, everyone she had known had hair like that, seeing herself in the ocean's reflections made her want to destroy it. She wanted to destroy that image, she wanted to destroy the memories she had left in her holding her together. She didn't want to see herself, all of it brought back memories; the hair, the eyes, the clothes. The memories. The laughter, the fun, the pain, the death. The girl headed over to the lonely dock, awaiting the boat that would help her escape. 'How could they do this to me? How could they all leave me?' she cried inside herself. She glanced quickly at the ocean, turning away quickly as she saw herself. 'I don't want to see it anymore. I have to change myself. Not to forget, just to put behind me. I have to get away from..' She stopped as a light colored, small boat pulled up at the dock. A man gestured her to come on and she followed him on. Kyoko set her bag down on the wooden planks and sat against the rail. A young girl wearing a plain sage green dress and wavy light blue hair came up to her.  
  
"I'm Anya. Are you traveling alone? Where are you going? What's your name?" she asked quickly, smiling broadly. Kyoko sat there in surprise, this was the first time she had heard anyone else's voice for a week, and she was bombarded with questions!  
  
"Um, yes, I'm traveling alone, I don't know where I'm going. And by the way, I'm Kyoko." She answered back in a friendly way, partially smiling. It had been the first time in a while she had a reason to smile. 'Maybe I've found someone new to talk to.'  
  
"Kyoko, do you think you would like to come and travel with me? I'm traveling by myself and if you want you can come with me! That would be fun, don't cha think? Are you leaving here, why?" Anya asked suddenly looking back at Kyoko's homeland.  
  
"I..I don't know. But.I have to.get away, I just do." Kyoko stammered.  
  
"Are you running away, from your family?"  
  
"Yes," Kyoko answered, "to put it that way, I am. But I'm not really leaving them, that's not the purpose of my journey, I'm trying to track some people down. For revenge." Kyoko replied, quickly taking off her single earring and running her hands through her hair. She leaned back and sighed.  
  
"I like your hair, it's very pretty." Anya told Kyoko politely.  
  
"Thank you. But I don't want to keep it this way, it reminds me of..."  
  
"Ok! When we get to the city I'll take you somewhere to change it!" Anya said, interrupting Kyoko. But she was glad, she didn't want to even begin to remember. Anya continued.  
  
"I was on a trip, I'm going back home to my family." Anya said. Kyoko sat there, the earring in her hand, trying to hold the tears back. A single tear fell quickly, Kyoko quickly brushed it away.  
  
"You miss your family?" Anya asked, she had noticed.  
  
"More than you know but, I'll get revenge for them, for all of them." Kyoko said looking up at the bright sky. She smiled again, the blue sky and the sea made her remember him. The one she could never face, the one that had tried to protect her. She would get revenge for him too, for her world destroyed. The boat pulled up to the harbor, a line of buildings stood before them.  
  
"Let's go!" Anya said excitedly, taking Kyoko's hand and leading her off the boat. 'Here goes nothing,' Kyoko thought quickly as they stepped off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeyuna- That's it for now! Next up is Kyoko's change and her next discovery! MWAHAHAHA! Wouldn't you all like to know!!  
  
Everyone- uh...not really, we could live without it..  
  
Zeyuna- TOO BAD!! MWAHAHA! (I've had too much chocolate today, gomen! ^_^)  
  
Nami- Why don't we leave before we get in trouble..  
  
Zeyuna- I heard that! Oh well..I just want you guys to say bye to everyone ,k!  
  
Everyone- *sweatdrop * ok..BYE THEN!! JA!  
  
Zeyuna-That was great! See, you just have to stay here for a couple more chapters...*everyone cheers*.then..*cheering stops*.we'll all stay here for the many chapters of 'Two Minds', 'Dimension Island', and 'Return'!!! And then the next one in the sagas is..(yet to be named)!!! MWAHAHA! Won't we all have fun!!  
  
Everyone- *sarcasm * yay~ *waving little flags weakly* 'WE SURRENDER!!' *fake smiles plastered on their face*  
  
Zeyuna- Don't cha love it! Stay tuned for chapter 3~! *shouts* HEY! COULD SOMEONE GET ME MORE CHOCOLATE?!  
  
Everyone- NOOO!!!! That's worse than Huntress...RUN!!  
  
Zeyuna- *munching on chocolate* Huh? *waves goodbye silently, still eating chocolate..* 


	3. Chapter 3 New changes and new friends

Disclaimer's Note- I want HunterXHunter..but I don't own it..still..no fair!!  
  
Zeyuna- Well, now we're onto chapter 3!! This should be fun!  
  
Everyone- ok..can we get some chocolate too? You ARE making us just sit here and all...  
  
Zeyuna- chocolate? My chocolate? YOU DARE!!  
  
Nami- We can live without it...  
  
Emiohki- uh-huh..you just go eat it all..  
  
Zeyuna- That's what I thought...and now.*drum roll* .chapter 3!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ chapter 3! ~~*Dark Dreams*~~  
  
-rewind- Kyoko left the destroyed Rukuso Region to change her life. On the boat she meets a girl, Anya, and together they are headed to new adventures in the city (I don't know which though)  
  
"Let's go!" Anya shouted excitedly, taking Kyoko's hand and leading her off the boat. She hesitantly followed, not knowing what she would find here, the Genei Ryodan or not. But she followed anyway, watching Anya look through the windows of the stores they were passing. As she was watching the windows pass, Anya quickly pulled her into a shop. Anya ran up to the front desk and started chatting with the clerk.  
  
"Anya, you are back. What business can we do for you?" the lady asked.  
  
"My friend, Kyoko, wants to change her hair, you think you could? I told her that you were the best place in town and.." Anya started to tell the lady.  
  
"Don't go any further.we would be happy to! Anything for 'the' Anya Storms! Just have a seat and we'll be with you in just a minute!" the lady rushed off in a hurry.  
  
"You're quite popular around here aren't you?" Kyoko asked, noticing as the women from the hair salon watched Anya with mesmerized eyes.  
  
"It's no big deal, my dad just owns the largest business in all this area, he's the one who's popular. He sent me off, that's why I was on vacation, cause he though I would interfere with his business proposition. No business man wants a child in their way." Anya told Kyoko, a sad look in her maroon eyes.  
  
"Don't think of it that way.your parents care about you. I know it. I mean.." Kyoko was interrupted as the lady called her up to a seat.  
  
"What would you like?" The woman asked.  
  
"I don't really care, just change it completely, please."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very." Kyoko replied. 'Goodbye Kuruta,' she thought to herself.  
  
One hour later Kyoko was walking down the street, feeling far more different that she had ever felt. Her light red hair curled at her shoulders, compared to her old waist long blond hair. It was a change, but she couldn't hide who she was. 'the darkness I feel should be reflected, like the anger in my eyes.' She told herself. The change in appearance didn't suit her, she still felt the same pain of death inside her. 'I should had known this would not be enough. I have to try to put these dark feelings behind me.'  
  
She had left Anya, telling her she was on a search for her own life, a new life. Anya had understood, replying that she wanted to leave her old life as well, she could make it on her own. Kyoko was surprised that this young girl could understand the why she wanted to change her life. Kyoko was alone now, again, just like before, except now she didn't feel empty inside. But her thought turned back on the Genei Ryodan, changing her perspective. 'No family, no friends, what's left to live for?' she thought as her eyes turned a dark black in the shadows. 'Oh, right. Revenge. My new goal in my empty life.' She calmed down, looking at the street ahead of her.  
  
"I'll just follow this, see where it takes me." She said out loud, 'the road of revenge.' Her footsteps echoed through the empty alleys.  
  
"I'm going to track every last one of you down, even if it's the last thing I do.." She told herself. A memory came back, from the day of the genocide. ~Everyone was running, it had been like a normal day til then. I was caught in the house, trying to decide what I would do, how I would save the ones I loved. My friends ran immediately after the fire started, stupid maybe. I was calm enough to stay in the house, throughout the flames. But 'he' stayed with me, and protected me from 'them', getting himself killed. I will never forgive myself for that, never. I don't know how my normal life as an 11(?) year old could change for much in practically an instant.~  
  
"Genei Ryodan." She hissed, 'the name will haunt me forever.' Her eyes were beginning to turn, just as she stopped. 'What's wrong with me, all I do is think about the past, not what my future will be. I have to plan ahead.' Just then she passed a large deserted warehouse. 'I have to stay somewhere' she shrugged. Kyoko walked cautiously into the warehouse, grabbing a flashlight from her bag.(she takes her bag wherever she goes, I swear.) the light cut through the darkness, Kyoko saw nothing but darkness. It quickly shone over a large spider web and Kyoko fell backwards in fear. 'The symbol of the Genei Ryodan..' The thought of them flashed through her mind as she huddled against a box, her knees up to her chest. All of a sudden the box behind her shook, and someone or something jumped down from the top. Kyoko didn't care, she didn't care if she was killed of not. But it was only a cat, a dark black cat. It went up to her, it's calm black eyes looking straight at her, at her soul. It spoke.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything." Kyoko answered stiffly. All of a sudden she bolted up, pointing hysterically at the cat.  
  
"You..you can talk!!" She shouted.  
  
"Shh..keep it down, do you want 'them' to find us?" the cat replied as it started to glow. 'Light? What is this?' Kyoko thought as the light grew even more brighter. A new form took shape, the cat turned into a human. The short black hair fell onto her shoulders, the black leather jacket and clothes resembled what she was in cat form, black.  
  
"So," Kyoko said calmly, half-smiling, "You're a humancat, a black cat. I've heard of you."  
  
"Oh, you've heard of me have you? I'm Ricca, of the Black Cats if you didn't know that too." She said sarcastically, "I noticed you look sad, you need help?" she asked, changing her tone.  
  
"There's nothing you could do to help, unless you can turn back time.."  
  
"Right, revenge, I see." Ricca told her as her black cat ears twitched. Her long, silky black tail waved. Ricca's cold, black eyes looked straight at Kyoko.  
  
"My father's a hunter, we're traveling together. Are you a hunter?" Ricca asked, tilting her head questionably.  
  
"No, I just got here, I'm alone, why are you here?"  
  
"That's something I should ask you..details please!"  
  
"I'm out on revenge, as you said, to pay a little visit to the Genei Ryodan, that's all I have to say." Ricca nodded in response.  
  
"Killers are they, dead your family is, and your friends. You are the only one left, you think. Am I right?" Ricca asked, her eyes closed, in somewhat of a trance.  
  
"What?! How did you know that?"  
  
"I could tell. I read minds, well, faces. I could sense your grief from a mile away. I'm sensitive ya know. " Ricca replied, "I know you want to talk to someone about it, the revenge. My father and I...are going for revenge on the Zoaldyecks, they killed my mother."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. But I never thought you had a life like that.you seem so.."  
  
"Calm? No, not at all. I just keep my anger inside me, and when the time is right, I let it all out. Emotions are the strongest power, even in revenge." Ricca said sternly as Kyoko nodded. 'When I'm mad I always feel more powerful. But with the Genei Ryodan, my power erupts.' Kyoko thought for a moment about the things Ricca had told her.  
  
"Wait! You said 'you're the only one, you think', what does that mean?" Kyoko asked, wondering if Ricca was psychic of psycho, "No one could had survived, I don't even know how I did."  
  
"I cannot tell you, it isn't meant to be known. Back to my story. My mother was a Black Cat, extremely powerful. The Zoaldyecks, they wanted her power, wanted to wield her into an assassin. They could always use someone to fight along side of them. I've heard of their reputations, as being heartless assassins. My mother refused, and they killed her. I was only 8 then, but I can remember it all too well. I don't just wear black cause I'm a Black Cat, I wear because I think about her death often. I know who you are, a Kuruta, they were killed about a week ago, am I right? I could feel the death in the air." Ricca ended. Kyoko stepped back, this Black Cat was beginning to scare her. 'How could she know so much about me, she is a psychic!'  
  
"You must be in greater pain than I am." Ricca said quietly. All of a sudden her cat ears twitched, sensing something. Ricca spoke up..  
  
"We have to get out of here! Something's coming!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeyuna- well, this is sorta a cliffhanger! I guess..  
  
Nami- The only cliffhanger I know is where we are about to be killed by Huntress...  
  
Tsuya- I'm missing SpongeBob!! Let us leave..please!! My sanity depends on it!!  
  
Serena- You're making me miss Yu-gi-oh!!  
  
Nami-I wanna listen to my CD!!  
  
Emiohki- I wanna go on the net!!  
  
Zeyuna- *stands there thinking about it* uh.NO!! But in a few minutes I might change my mind..I mean, Huntress hasn't had a good workout for a while..*large black jaguar flies in *, and if you guys can live it out for 10 minutes you can leave.alright?  
  
Everyone- *sweatdrop* We knew this would come with drawbacks..but anything is worth getting outta here!!  
  
Zeyuna- As you wish.HUNTRESS!!! PLAY TIME!!  
  
Everyone- Here goes nothing..RUN!!!!  
  
Zeyuna- Well.this should be a fun spectator sport.stay tuned for more..*takes out binoculars and is sitting in the top seat of an arena* This could get ugly...well.JA! 


	4. Chapter 4 change for the worse

Disclaimer's Note- Seriously! Do you think by now I would own it.if you do you are just as insane as I am..  
  
Zeyuna- I'm back!! And with chapter 4!! And I think this will be the last one.I think.  
  
Everyone- Our prayers have been answered!! Hurrah!!  
  
Zeyuna- Tehehe..and then on to Two Minds!! Tehehe!!! This will be so fun!  
  
Everyone- Yeah.fun.*sigh *  
  
Zeyuna- Hate to delay..time for chapter 4!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~*Death's Revenge*~~  
  
-rewind- Kyoko meets a Black Cat, Ricca, but is there someone watching them?...  
  
"We have to get out of here! Someone's coming!" Ricca said, getting up and transforming back into a cat. She dashed off into the darkness, leaving Kyoko stunned.  
  
"Wait, hold on!" Kyoko yelled running after her. Just then a strong force picked her up, carrying her into the darkness. Kyoko tried to look up at the figure but the shadows hid them. 'how the hell did I get into this mess?' She asked herself, 'Wait, what about Ricca?' Kyoko focused her eyes a bit, trying to find her. The figure carrying her was still moving and the air stung her face. 'Fast' was her only thought.  
  
A cat appeared next to the running figure, she had obviously slowed down to get Kyoko. 'Kyoko, you have to find a way to escape!' she heard Ricca's voice in her mind, 'try anything!' she told her desperately. Kyoko closed her eyes, focusing on the voice in her head, not noticing that the person carrying her had spotted Ricca. She heard a crash as Ricca's frail cat body was smashed against the wall. Her eyes snapped open, seeing Ricca in human form laying against the wall. Her clothes were torn, blood seeping through her shirt and running down her arm, she wasn't in any condition to fight. 'Ricca!' She screamed in her mind, 'I can't let this happen! I have to stop this at all costs. But there is no way.' She thought as her eyes filled with tears. Ricca was unconscious as the attacker took off with Kyoko in his sturdy grasp.  
  
Kyoko opened her eyes an hour later, only seeing darkness. 'Dammit! I can't see in here. But who would want to take me prisoner anyways. This doesn't make sense..of does it?' She thought suddenly, 'It's them. The Genei Ryodan, they found out I was alive, they want me dead. I'm not about to let them win that easily, the last Kuruta will survive.'  
  
"Oh, you're up." A voice called to her from the darkness. "I think you know why we have taken you captive here, we want your power, we want to use it. You could be very useful to us in the future.." He trailed off.  
  
"But what do you mean? You killed all of us, why don't you just kill me too. Just kill me and get it over with!" Kyoko shouted at him fiercely.  
  
"What are you trying to say?! You want to deny the opportunity to become a great Genei Ryodan? Usually we have to have someone killed in our group by you to let you join us, but we are giving you the chance without all that. Now what do you say to that? And even if you disagree, we can make you do anything we wish."  
  
"You can't make me do anything you bastard." She told him calmly.  
  
"Maybe I can't but a psychic can. Bring the girl in here!" He shouted, Kyoko shuddered at the tone of voice. Two men walked in the room, carrying none other than, Ricca! Kyoko couldn't believe it, she was still alive.  
  
"You, cat girl, use your mind powers and alter her mind. Make her turn against the world, make her mind dark, like her revenge. Do it now! Or we'll kill you both." Ricca had no choice as she sat down in front of Kyoko, her eyes in a deep sorrow. 'I'm sorry." Kyoko could hear as the strange cat eyes began to glow. Kyoko's eyes reflected, the blue into black. Her mind became confused somehow, as if she were remembering two pasts at once. One with her vengeful past, death, grief, and revenge; and the other past with her own killings, none of them real. But to them they were. Kyoko couldn't remember, couldn't liberate which one was her own past, and which would become her future. Her head jolted back, the light fading, her eyes pure black, fierce, dark.  
  
"Take her outside," was her first command, "Take her and kill her." She said sharply as the two men escorted Ricca out forcefully. 'The darkness took over, there in nothing I can do now. What have I done?!' Ricca yelled at herself as she was pushed out the door, still staring into Kyoko's emotionless eyes.  
  
"Sayoko." The voice commanded Kyoko.  
  
"Yes sir? Who is my next victim?" Kyoko, or should I say, Sayoko asked, sitting down nonchalantly. He passed her a map.  
  
"Pick two people to go with. Destroy these islands," Sayoko nodded as he pointed it out on the map, "kill everyone and bring the strong ones back. Got it?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll go right away. " Sayoko replied, picking up a leather jacket and putting it on(like the Matrix or something..tehehe.) She headed out the door, putting her bag on her shoulder. (I told you she brings her bag wherever she goes.) In a dark move she clasped her hands together, using her neewly gained powers to summon a black sword. It emerged into her hands, she wielded it with her black nen. (I don't know what that is, made it up.evil..) the Genei Ryodan watched as their new recruit showed potential to them. Deep inside Kyoko her past was trapped, behind the revenge that clouded her mind. Maybe she had always been this dark, after the death of her tribe, maybe it was only when she reflected back on the past she had lived, would she remember her real self. (that was a long sentence!) Sayoko thought as she walked through the light blazing through the clouds. The wind blew through her blood red hair, her black eyes reflected no emotion, saw nothing but death. 'The darkness of revenge' she thought to herself, deep from the life she had once had.  
  
OWARI..or not.  
  
Epilogue- Kyoko or in other words, Sayoko, works for the Genei Ryodan for 4 years. During that time she kills many people, destroying Tiger Island, hunters, and huntresses. She became a hunter one- year after joining the Genei Ryodan. Her last mission is to track down and kill Kurapika. But her mind can't remember who he was..will she remember before she destroys him? To be continued.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeyuna- Well, that's it for now!!  
  
Everyone- Halleluyah!! We're all saved!!  
  
Zeyuna- And next is the continuation!! TWO MINDS!!! We'll find out what happens to Kurapika and Kyoko.etc..  
  
Everyone- and just when we thought the world couldn't get any worse..  
  
Zeyuna- IT DOES!! MWAHAHA!!!! Well, ja ne!! And hope you stay tuned for Two Minds!!  
  
Everyone- We won't!!  
  
Zeyuna- I wanted to end this chapter on a good note but you people are so pissing me off!! HUNTRESS!!!! SHOWDOWN!! This should get good..come back and find out what happens.ja yo!! 


End file.
